Silver
by Shaibella Masen
Summary: Bella is 15 and is a popatar that goes under the name of Silver.She moved to forks and with her mom dad and twin brother, Robert. What happens when she meets a certain Cullen. Will her secret be exposed? read and review this is my third story comments ar
1. Leaving and Welcome to Forks

Summary: Bella is 15 years old. She is a pop star that goes under the name of Silver. She just moved to Forks, Washington with her mom and dad.

September 13

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to Bella

Happy Birthday to you" my family and friends sang to me.

This was my birthday and going away party all in one. I was moving to Forks, Washington tomorrow. My parents wanted me to have my 15th birthday in a place that I love.

The party went well. I had gotten a lot of gifts including an iPhone and a laptop.

I said goodbye to my friends and got ready for my last night in Phoenix. I knew that I was coming back soon thanks to my November Concert. I was still sad to leave. These were the people that I have known since I moved here when I was seven and now eight years later I was moving.

September 14

"Welcome to Port Angeles, Washington. Please make sure that you have all of your belongings before exiting the plane. Thank you for riding Washington Airlines and have a wonderful day." The stewardess said.

My parents and I got our carry-ons and went to baggage claim. We, then, got a cab to take us to the house in which I would now be living in. The house had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It was nice. Most of my stuff is here because dad came here the week before so we didn't have much to bring.

My room already has all the furniture. I had a canopied queen sized bed with purple sheets. I had a white desk. The closet was walk-in for all of my "Bella" clothes. One of the extra rooms held my Silver clothes. I unpacked my two suitcases and carry-on. Then I took a shower in my private bathroom. When I got out, it was 5:00pm. I decided to start dinner. With my mom, dinner can be unpredictable so I made a common dish of lasagna. Then I called my parents down for dinner.

"Are you excited about school?" my mom asked.

"Mom, seriously, what normal sane kid is excited about school?"I answered giving her the 'what kid of question is the' look.

Tomorrow I will be a freshman at Forks High. The student population was about 300.

After dinner I washed the dishes then checked my e-mail. I had three new e-mails. The first was from my best friend Kennedy.

_Belly-boo,_

_OMG! You jus' left and I already miss you. How does the house look? What creation did your mom make for dinner? Are there any cute neighbors? Are you nervous about high school? I think I know the answer to that q don't be nervous you will be fine. There is one rule. Do NOT go unnoticed. Make friends be yourself. If anyone has a problem, call me and I will help them. (Evil look and laugh)_

_Xoxo Kenny-D_

**(A/N Kennedy loves to call herself Kenny-D. It is part of my logic. HaHaHa)**

_Kenny-D_

_I miss you too. The house is amazing not as good as the old one but still well. I made lasagna. No, I haven't met the neighbors. Of course I am nervous I need my best friend with me. I wish that we could go to high school together just like we planned. Please don't get a new BFF and I'll be back for Thanksgiving Break._

_Love, Belly-boo_

I hit send then moved to the next message. It was from my agent, Nicole. She was really nice and I trust her with my life.

_Hey Kid,_

_How's Forks. =( I can't wait to come for a visit. The concert is all set and stone. All you have to do is take a few pictures, sing and look good. The rest is up to me and Yazmin __**(publicist). **__Good Luck with your first day of school and then you can call and tell me all about it._

_Kiss kiss Nic_

I went to my last e-mail. It was from my twin brother, Robert.

_Hey sis,_

_Dude, you got to stop with the worrying. I can feel your worry from Texas. School is going to go fine. All you got to do is be yourself and every little thing is going to be alright. I will be in Forks either tomorrow or Tuesday. Make us some friends and don't forget to talk about me. _

_Love Robbie._

I love my brother it is like we have some kind of telepathy we can always feel what the other is feeling and know what the other is thinking. Our parents thought that we were playing when we told them but boy did we prove them wrong. I logged off of my e-mail and went to bed.


	2. First Day and Surprise

September 15

My alarm went off at 7:00. I GOT IN THE SHOWER. Then, I went to pick out my clothes. I picked black skinny jeans and a black shirt that read

Believable

Elegant

Laughable

Lovable

Adorable

I put on black flat tall boots and went downstairs for breakfast. My dad came downstairs in his chief uniform.

"Morning Bells" he said.

"Good Morning Daddy" I replied. He, then, headed to work.

Mom came down in a black pant and jacket suit. She was going to be working at Cullen Homes, an interior designing company.

"Morning sweetie" she said grabbing a granola bar.

"Morning mommy" I said getting up to wash my bowl.

I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack, iPod and iPhone. I put on my hoodie and jean jacket over that. I got an umbrella and headed to the car to wait for my mom. Mom came out shortly after carrying a thermos and a jacket. She got in her Mercedes (blue) and dropped me off at school. I took a deep breath then went to the office to get my schedule.

"What's your name?" the receptionist, said in a bored tone.

"Isabella Swan" I answered shyly. She looked through the stack of paper that lies on her desk before handing my schedule and map of the campus.

Swan, Isabella M.

Homeroom Ms. Dupe 1

Period 1 Freshman Math Ms. Lyndon 3

Period 2 Freshman French Ms. Violet 5

Period 3 Sophomore LA Mr. Tanner 2

Period 4 Free

Period 5 Gym Coach Klapper G

Lunch

Period 6 Junior Biology Mr. Blander 4

Period 7 Sophomore Geo Ms. Gilson 1

I headed off to my homeroom. Ms. Dupe took attendance and then the bell rung signaling the end of homeroom.

Math was easy. I was the first one done so I was allowed to do my homework. I finished that too. French was gruesome. That was something I knew I would need to study. My mom and dad made me promise to keep a b- average to still be Silver. I plan on keeping that commitment. In Language Arts, we are starting Romeo and Juliet, which I already read. During my free, I did my language arts and French homework. Gym was just introductions so my classes went fairly well.

At lunch I sat next to a girl I met in French class. Her name is Jessica Stanley and she is also a freshman. She is the gossip girl type. I know not to trust her with my biggest secrets. She introduced me to her friends. Lauren Mallory is a mean girl, Tyler Crowley is so-so. He is okay. Ben Cheney is cool, and then there is Mike Newton. All he does is stare at me. He is like a teenage stalker. I hope he doesn't try to ask me out.

I dropped my backpack and turned to get it. Then I saw five ridiculously beautiful people. There were two girls and three guys. The first girl was tall and had a lovely figure. She had strong facial features and golden waves that fell to her mid-back. She was absolutely beautiful. The second girl was really short and thin but never-the-less gorgeous. She had spiky black hair and was pixie-looking. The first male was huge. He had dark brown locks for hair and big muscles. The next had blond hair and was muscular but not like the other male. He looked uncomfortable. The last boy had a beautiful head of bronze hair. He was sort of lanky but beautiful. Even though I was only seeing his profile he had a pretty nice package.

I turned to my neighbor, Angela, and asked "Who are they?"

Angela smiled. "Those are the Cullens/ Hales. The blonds are the Hales; they are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. The pixie looking girl is Alice Cullen, the big one is Emmett and the bronze haired one is Edward." She said.

The bronze haired one turned to look at me in frustration.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I headed off to Biology. The class was almost full when I got there. The only seats were next to Mike of next to Edward. I chose the safe one near Edward.

Edward stiffened when I came near him. He maintained that same position the whole hour. It didn't even look like he breathed. But I quickly pushed that thought put of my head. He'd have to be dead for that. Ha…dead.

When the bell rung, Edward ran out of class; I slowly packed my bag then headed for Geography.

When geography was done, I walked to the front of the school where mom was waiting,

"Hey sweetie" she said "How was school? Did you make any friends?"

"Hi mom, School was okay. Yes, I made a few friends." I said.

"That's good. I have a surprise for you at home" she smiled hugely.

I groaned. "Mom, I hate surprises. For my sake, please tell me what it is!"I whined.

Mom laughed. "Just wait ten minutes then you will know. She answered

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the house, I jumped out of the car to see what my surprise was.

I walked in the house and saw Robert sitting on the couch wearing a giant smile.

I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?" We weren't expecting him for a week.

"I missed my big sister. Isn't that reason enough?" he said feigning hurt.

"Shut up. If you missed me so much how come you weren't at our birthday party? You didn't even send a card or e-card."I said

"Well, I was in Texas visiting our dear grandmother."Robbie said. He and I were born in Austin, Texas. We grew up on the farm but moved when we were seven.

"So, I see you found your surprise."Mom said. "I'm getting in the shower" she added leaving the room.

"Are you excited about the November Concert?" Robert said.

I beamed. "Totally, I wrote a couple of new songs and I'm ready to go."I smiled

"Great squirt" he smiled.

We talked for a couple of hours until dad came home then I helped Robbie make dinner. We had mashed potatoes, kettle corn and chicken. After I did my homework and went to bed.


	3. Weird and Friendly

September 22

All the girls were impressed with my brother. I mean, I would totally date him if we weren't related. He was handsome at 5'7", muscled but not to the point of bulky and had really nice brown eyes. I was 5'4", had brown hair up to my waist, and was skinny and pale.

Roberts schedule was comparable to mine.

We had periods 1, 5, 6 and 7 together. Edward didn't talk to me at all the last week. I don't know why but that makes me like him even more.

I went to all my morning classes, and then I had lunch with my brother.

"What's up, sis?" He asked "You seem distressed." Remember how I said that it was cool for your brother to feel what you feel. Well, sometimes it's just annoying.

"It's nothing" I replied." I just don't feel well" I lied. I was good at lying to everyone except my family.

"Bells c'mon, I'm your twin. I know that something is up. What is it?"He pushed. Another thing I loved and hated about Robert is that he didn't move on until he had his answers. But, unfortunately, this wasn't a topic that I was going to talk about with my brother.

"Robbie, please, just leave it" I said. Thankfully the bell rang.

I went to my usual seat next to Edward. I was pulling out my notebook when I heard a musical voice say "Hello". I turned around and saw that it was Edward Cullen speaking to me!

"My name is Edward Cullen. You're Isabella, correct?" he said.

It took me a minute to find my voice."Yeah, but please call me Bella." I said politely. I wondered what the change in mood was for.

"Okay Bella" he gave me one last smile before the lesson started.

AFTERSCHOOL

Robbie and I were in the living room doing homework.

"What was up with Cullen today? He talked to you." Bobbie said.

"I don't know. He's usually very awkward and weird but today he…seemed friendly." I answered thinking.

I made a vow to watch him for the next week.


	4. He's A What!

**Hey to all of the Fan Fiction Fans (FFF). This is Shaibella giving you another taste of Silver. For those of you who are reading my other stories know that there will be updates to those once I write them. Well her here is chapter 4 of SILVER.**

September 29

Last week, Edward made attempts to talk to me. I found out that he is a sophomore and has 4 siblings, two brothers and two sisters. All except him and Alice were juniors. He has an adopted father named Carlisle who is a doctor and an adopted mother named Esme who owns Cullen Homes.

Today, after school, Dad was taking us to see his old friend, Billy Black. Billy had two daughters, Rebecca and Rachel, who were 17 and a son, Jacob, who was 14.

We all got in the Mercedes and headed to the Blacks house. We arrived at the Black house and Jacob answered the door. Jake and his family would visit us in Phoenix sometimes. Our families were really good friends. "Hey Charlie, Renee" he said. "Dad is waiting for you inside to have some grown folk talk. So, I was thinking that we, kids, would go to the beach." Jake continued smiling.

"There is a beach here in the wettest place in the continental U.S." I said astounded.

Jake tried to suppress his smile but failed. "Well, where do you think all the water goes?"

I laughed. At the beach were some of Jake's friends.

"Guys, this is Bella and Robbie. Bella and Robbie, these are Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jared." Jake introduced.

Robbie and the guys hit it off quickly. Jake and I decided to go for a walk. I told him all about school. When I got to Edward, he scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"Cullen is a freak. You shouldn't hang out with him." He said looking away.

"Why not?" I asked. I was strangely enthralled by where the conversation was taking us.

Jake looked like he said too much. So I batted my eyelashes and said "C'mon tell me. You know that I can keep a secret." I said in the most encouraging and flirtatious tone I could muster.

Jake deliberated the idea for a moment. Then he said "Fine but you can't tell anyone" I nodded and he continued. "The Quileute are supposed to descend from wolves.

"Wait" I interrupted "You mean real wolves as in canines." He nodded.

"Wolves, of course, have a natural enemy. They are the cold-ones. The cold-ones are very pale, ice cold, fast, and they have enhanced abilities. The wolves are the protectors. They protect the world from the parasites that are the cold-ones." He said.

"So, what does this have to do with the Cullens?" I asked, truly wrapped in the story.

"The Cullens are the cold-ones. Cold-ones are immortal and some have other abilities. Those others **(abilities)** help them kill. Like I said they are strong and have enhanced abilities but they are also inhumanly beautiful. They live forever and never age. The Cullens have an agreement with the wolves. The Cullens are never to set foot on the Quileute land and we don't give up their secret. We made the agreement because the Cullens are supposedly vegetarians. This means that the only drink animal blood." He shivered.

I was going to ask more but the oldest Quileute kid at 18, Sam, called us back.

"Thanks Jake. I promise not to tell a soul." I smiled. "Those were great stories, too."

Then Robbie, Jake and I walked back to Jake's house. We walked in to find our parents laughing.

"Well, I think that it is time for us to go. We had a good time and will have to visit again soon. Goodnight Billy, Jacob." Mom said.

We all said our goodbye's then left.


	5. Movie and An Almost Raping

**Hey, all you fan fictionist. I just wanted to tell you that the only way from now on that I will update is if I get a sufficient amount of reviews. You can tell me you hate my story if you want. You can also tell me what should be fixed or added but someway I want some reviews. If I have at least 5 more reviews I will add the next chapter tonight. I f I have 10 reviews I will add two chapters if there are anymore than that I will have to give a lot of sneak peeks. **

**So, if you really love this story ask your friends to read and review and I will add as many chapters as I can come up with. With the way my brain is working there will be an unlimited amount of chapters. Also it would be nice if you guys did the poll that is on my page. So here is chapter 5.**

September 30

I got to my locker and found Mike and Jessica waiting for me.

"Hey Bella" they said.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"A bunch of us are going to the movies after school and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go. Mike is driving." She said

I thought about it for a minute. The closest movie theatre was in Port Angeles. Maybe after the movie I could go to the book store I really needed a good book. So I agreed. I, then, called my dad and he said that it was alright as long as I was home by 10:30.

I packed my bag and ran out to Mike's car, where the others were already waiting for me.

I saw that along with Mike and Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Angela were going, too.

I casually greeted them all and we set out for the hour long drive to Port Angeles.

We arrived at the movie theatre and chose to see Dance Flick. The movie was hilarious. After the movie we decide to go our separate ways then meet at an Italian Restaurant at 7. I headed to the bookstore. I bought 2 books then noticed that it was getting dark so I started my journey to the restaurant.

I felt someone following me so I turned and there were two guys behind me. I tried to turn again but there were two other guys.

"Look what we have here, Johnny" the tallest male said

"She is a beauty. What do you think, Tom?" Johnny said to the dark haired male behind me.

"She's young I think we should let Joey go first since he's the youngest."

Right after that line was said a silver Volvo swerved around; the passenger side slightly ajar.

"Get in" a velvety smooth voice commanded. I recognized it to be Edwards's.

I got in the car and he sped off. I looked at the clock it was 7:40.

"Oh man!" I EXCLAIMED.

"What?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I was supposed to meet my friends at La Bella Italia 40 minutes ago."

Edward turned the car around and headed for the restaurant. I saw Jessica and Angela standing outside.

"Bella, where were you. We were worried" Angela said. I knew that Angela would be worried but Jessica was too busy drooling over Edward.

Suddenly a car pulled up and honked.

"That's my mom." Jessica said finally out of her Edward trance. "She's taking Ang and I home. She can take you too."

Edward decided that his mouth worked then. "I think that Bella should have something to eat and I would love to escort her to dinner. I will drive her home as well. It really isn't an inconvenience." He said

"That would be great"

I said. Alone time with Edward Cullen that is all a girl can wish for.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Angela said all but shoving Jessica to her mom's car.

Edward and I headed in to the restaurant ……………………………………………………

**Sorry that is all unless you get your friends to review if you don't I will only up date weekly. Remember 5 reviews- 1 chap 2nite 10 reviews- 2 chapters 2nite 15 reviews- unlimited sneak peeks to keep you imagination rolling.**


	6. Eddie and Bellie

**I am sorry for those of you who are dedicated readers and want to know how this story ends out but if you do not review I can't write more than once a week unless it has been a really good week. I am very sorry. Now onward with the story entitled Silver.**

_Edward and I headed in to the restaurant._

"Table for two please" Edward said in that velvety voice of his. Man did I love that voice… I loved his hair, his attitude and I think that I love… him. OMG, I am in love with the vampire that is Edward Cullen.

"Follow me" the waitress said.

She led us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. She, then, left and a couple of seconds later our waitress came.

"My name is Jonnie and I will be your waitress this evening. In a couple of minutes I will be back to take your order." She said but she was staring at Edward while Edward's eyes were only on me. I blushed and the waitress huffed and left stomping.

"So… what were you doing in Port Angeles?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"Well I asked first. Now go!" I said stubbornly.

"I had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I took a drive and ended up in Port Angeles." He said "Your turn."

"I went to a movie with the gang. We, after the movie, decided that we had too much time and went our separate ways agreeing to meet up for dinner." I explained.

Then, I looked at him. Edward was utterly amazing. He was gorgeous with golden lakes for eyes and his amazing untidy bronze locks. I looked back at his eyes and he was staring at me. We stayed that ways for a couple of minutes before he said "You're really beautiful."

The statement caught me off guard. I have only been called beautiful by my mom, dad and brother, but they have to say those things they are my family.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"I … like you." He sad but he looked sad.

"I like you, too." I said. He looked up and smiled and quickly as the smile came it went away.

"You shouldn't. I'm not like everyone else." He said still frowning.

Then the waitress came back and took my order since Edward didn't want to get anything. I ordered the mushroom ravioli and a coke. When the waitress left, I looked back at Edward.

"I know that you are different." I said.

"You just don't know how different." He said sadly.

I sighed. "I know you're a vampire and I still like you and want you around."

I knew that I caught him off guard because he gasped. "What?!" he said shocked.

"You heard me"

"You're not afraid or disgusted?" he asked.

"No. I'm here, aren't I?" I asked sarcastically. Then in a calm voice I added "I think you're interesting and cute and … I don't know. I hate being away from you and things about you keep me wondering at night and I really like you." I said, blushing a deep scarlet.

"You're cute when you blush" he said picking up his hand and brushing my cheek. His hand was cold but I liked it when he touched me I felt an electric force and it made me gasp. He quickly dropped his hand.

"Sorry" he said. "This is what I meant by different."

"I don't mind the cold anymore" I said, smiling slightly.

He slowly took my hand. Then, to ruin the moment, the waitress came with my food.

She looked at Edward, and then batted her eyelashes. "Are you sure that I can't get you _anything_?"

I didn't miss the double meaning in her words. I became jealous and glared at her. She was pretty with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, she also was tanned. Then there was me, the pale girl with dull brown eyes and flat brown hair.

"No thank you." Edward said not even looking at her.

She sighed and walked away.

"Eat" he commanded

I ate and we left.

When we were in the car, he said "You do know that you can't tell anyone, right?"

I could feel his gaze on me and blushed. I looked at him and nodded. "I have a few questions, though." I said.

"I was afraid of that" he sighed "but you do have aright to know."

I realized that I didn't want to know all about his supernatural life right now. All I wanted was to be with him. I wanted to know that I can be with him again.

I took a deep breath. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella" he smiled.

"Can we… hang out another time?" I asked slowly.

He smiled. "Of course" then he frowned. "Will your parents approve?"

"I think they will because I do and I am happy" I laughed.

"How about Saturday? It will be sunny and I will have to stay out of the public ye. That means we can go to the place that I go to think" he said.

"Cool. I'd like that." I said. "Why can't you go in the sun?" I asked.

"I can go in the sun but not in front of humans. We get- I'll show you on Saturday." I said


	7. Parental Problems

**Hello my dear Silver fans. I am updating finally. I have made a schedule so I will be updating Bella's kids on Mondays, Silver on Tuesdays, and Bella's Life on Wednesdays. This system will be starting on Monday, the 14 of September.**

**-------------------------TWILIGHT-------------------------**

**Bella**

I think that I just got myself a date with Edward Cullen. Our first date together and my first date ever. I walked in to my house in a dreamlike state. Even through the state I could feel the tension in the air. I saw mom and dad sitting in the living room. They had glum expressions on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked. Dad looked up and I saw tears in his eyes. His face was also all blotchy and he looked heartbroken. I think that I knew what happened. Mom and dad had been fighting for weeks and all dad has been trying to do was make it work. I think that she may have broken up with my dad.

"You're leaving." I stated sadly. Mom nodded.

"Sweetie, we are going back to Arizona." She said trying to sound happy. Wait, did she just say 'we'.

"Um… I'm not going anywhere. I am staying here. I am not going to move again after I just made friends and now have a potential first boyfriend." I told her.

"Bella, you hate it here. You don't like the rain and the cold." She stated, trying to sound convincing.

"Well then I will get USED to it. I AM NOT LEAVING."I yelled then ran out of the room. I went straight to room and collided with my bed.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Go away." I sobbed.

"Bells, it's me." I heard Robbie's sad voice on the other end of the door. I got up and let him in.

He took me in a huge hug. I cried into his chest. "I don't want mom to go." I cried. Why couldn't they just go to marriage counseling or something? They really had to split up. If they weren't so pig- headed and stubborn I would be able to have both parents. Robbie and I cried ourselves to sleep on my bed.

***TWILIGHT***

I woke up a few later to the sound of my parents hushed whispers. I stayed still and tried to keep my breaths even.

"Renee, we can't do this to the kids." Charlie said. "We could get help or something but you can't leave these children motherless."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't do this anymore. For the last 2 years I have been trying hard to make this work for these children and I just can't do it anymore. I am taking Robbie and we are leaving in the morning." I felt Robbie stiffen. He must have been woken up, too.

"And what if Robbie doesn't want to go?" Dad said.

"Of course he wants to go. They both want to go they are just sparing the old man's feelings." Mom said rather harshly. Then the arguing started. I sat up finally.

"Shut up already. First of all Robert and I make our own decisions and second of all we are not sparing dad's feelings. We learned to love it here and we are both happy. I f you are going to fight the most considerate thing to do is get out of our hearing vicinity. You guys are acting like children and that is not acceptable. Mom, if you want to leave then go. Robbie and I are staying." I got up and left the room with Robert in tow. We grabbed our sweaters then headed out.

I looked at my watch. It was about 2 in the morning.

"Gosh, sometimes I hate them. Why do they have to make things so complicated?" I cried.

"I don't know kid, I don't know." He said in a strained voice. I knew that he was trying to hold back tears from me. We sat there for about half an hour when Robbie said that he was going home.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"I'm going to spend a little more time here. If I'm not back in a couple of hours then you have permission to come look for me." I tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. He nodded then headed off. I sat there thinking, the one person that I would actually want here comforting me most likely didn't want to hold a sobbing emotional human. Those words alone made me cry harder.

"Need a hug?" Came the velvety voice that made me forget all of my problems. I let out a loud sob and nodded. Suddenly I felt the freezing arms that I dreamed of holding me to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. I stayed in his arms for an hour and a half then I decided that it would be a good time to walk home. It was now about 4:15 in the morning. Edward carried me home and on the way I fell asleep because when I woke up I heard my parents asking if I was okay.

"Goodnight Bella" Edward said as he reluctantly handed me to my father.

"'Night Edward." I said.

***TWILIGHT***

**I THOUGHT THAT THAT CHAPTER WAS CUTE. It may not be the best but I am rushing to get this done. Remember to review and review and review**

**Peace, Love and Twilight**

**Shaibella Masen**


	8. Official and Love?

**Hey,**

**Well people. I am finally updating. It has been really crazy so now I have to make up for neglecting my job as a fan fiction writer. I am getting it back on track but I have an announcement. I am putting my story Bella's Life up for adoption. **

**Love,**

**Shaibella Masen**

**_______________TWILIGHT_______________**

**BELLA**

When I woke up all the events of yesterday came flooding back. I stumbled into the room and walked down the hall to Robbie's room. I was relieved to see that he was still there. I turned to go but was called back by his voice. "Bells" He said groggily. I turned back and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey" I said. I bet that I looked horrible with my eyes puffy from crying and my nose red from the cold that I had from staying outside in the cold for too long.

"He smiled at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. As long as Robbie was here with me than I would be okay, I just felt bad that I was most likely the person that was holding him back. I was just about to open my mouth when he said "Bella, I want to stay. Mom is acting really snobbish and I don't wanna go back with her." I laughed.

I had to admit that mom is acting pretty dumb and that was hard for me to say. My mom and I were always very close. We did most things together. That was until two years ago. That was when I first decided that I wanted to be Silver. We had first met with our lawyer who was also my uncle and then get a publicist and all this other stuff. That's when she first became distant. I had always thought that it was from stress but now I think that it is something different.

"Yeah" I said to Robbie. "Hey do you wanna do something today. I really need something fun to calm down from all this drama." He nodded.

"Go get ready. Today we are going have fun. Actual unscripted and non-Silver fun; got it!" I smiled and headed out to take a shower.

After the shower I dressed in a brown mini flowing skirt, black leggings, a light blue long sleeved shirt and a puffy black hooded vest. I put on brown UGGS and my _B _necklace. I didn't know what Robbie had planned but I knew that he would make it good.

When I was dressed I headed down to my parents' room. I wasn't surprised to see that only dad was on the bed. Mom had probably left while we were sleeping. It seems just like her now to be sneaky. I had an idea of what ruined my parents' marriage but I didn't want to accuse when I wasn't really sure.

I went downstairs after closing the door silently and fixed myself a bowl of cereal while I waited for Robbie. He came down looking very happy. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved polo and black jeans. He had on a vest similar to mine.

"You ready?"He asked. I nodded and put my bowl in the sink. I quickly grabbed my purse and cell phone then we headed out. We walked for about ten minutes and I saw that we were going to Forks Skating Rink.

"I told you we were going to have fun." Robbie laughed when he saw comprehension come to my face. I laughed with him. I felt like a teenager instead of the little adult that I always was. We got our skate and went on to the ice. Soon we got tired and went for some hot chocolate.

"Thanks Robbie" I said giving him a hug. I like when we have fun like this. I love having Robbie/ Bella time. We don't spend that much time together with my being Silver and you with all your sports and friends. I'm sorry."

"Hey now I thought that today was going to be a non-Silver day." I smiled. Then I saw that Robbie's attention was away from me. I looked where he looked and saw him staring at my friend Angela Webber. Angela was a pretty girl. She was taller than most but very beautiful She had dark hair that landed on her shoulders and bright brown gay eyes that sparked with intuition.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I asked. He was starting to look like a love sick puppy.

He sighed and looked back at me. "She is way out of my league. She is one of the smartest kids in school and she's talented. She is so sweet and caring and ever so compassionate. She's way too good for me." I have never seen this part of my brother. Usually he is overly confident and now he is modest and timid and …afraid. I decided that I would help them out.

"Ang!" I yelled to her. She looked over at me and smiled before coming over.

"What's up Bella, Robbie?" She asked. Angela was one of the nicer kids at school that didn't judge and wasn't snobby.

"Nothing much we just decided that we would have a brother and sister day to get away from stress." She nodded.

"Umm… I'm kind of thirsty so I am going to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?"I asked. They both declined and I left for the water line. When I turned back around they seemed enthralled by each other. They were leaning in to each other and were having a hushed yet intense conversation. I got my water than stepped to the side.

"That's a nice thing you did for them" whispered the voice that I had been longing to hear all morning. I turned and smiled at Edward.

"This is his first crush. He may be the more outgoing on but when it comes to girls he can be so shy. All I did was giving him a little push. Angela is a great girl for him and he really likes her so why not help them out."

Edward smiled. "Well aren't you the giving spirit." He stopped and looked around sheepishly. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I nodded. I got my boots back and we walked into the woods.

"What are you doing here? It is a school day." I asked. He looked down.

"I wanted to see you and when you didn't turn up at school I had to find you. " He said. I thought that it was sweet that he cared for me that way. "I also wanted to ask you something." I looked at him expectantly. "Will you be my …girlfriend?" He said. For a second I thought that I heard him wrong.

"Yes" I smiled. I was so happy that I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I knew that all the happiness that just cam was put in that kiss.

"Wow." He said. I smiled. We walked back hand in hand to the skating rink. I officially had my first boyfriend and that made me feel better. Edward made all the pain go away. He took the pain of my unfaithful mother, heart broken dad and secret identity away. He made me feel normal and compared to him I was. He made me feel like a teenager. He was the one that I loved and that I knew would do anything for me and the feelings were reciprocated. I loved everything about him. I realized in that moment that I loved Edward Cullen.


	9. Very Romantic

**Dear Readers,**

** I am very sorry that I have not updated in a awhile. My school just started second semester and everything is all BLAH right now. I promise that I will keep to a schedule from now on and will update at least two stories every weekend. **

** Shaibella Masen**

November

Today is the 10th of November and I am getting ready to go to Arizona. I had thought about canceling the concert because I did not want to leave Edward. Robbie convinced me to go saying that I could always just tell Edward and have him come with me. I am leaving in one week so maybe if I work up the nerve, I will ask him to join me. We can even have his whole family come. I did not care. All I wanted was for Edward t be there with me.

I talk to Mom every week and guess what. I was right she was secretly involved with me publicist, Phil Dwyer. Let's just say that he no longer works for me. My bodyguards are flying up in a couple of days so that my security can be discussed. Basically my house will be flooded with my "people".

I have spent every waking minute with Edward and he was picking me up for a date tonight. He would not tell me where we were going and I was okay with that. Most of our dates were surprises. I also learned to stop complaining about the money that he spent on me. The only thing that I am worried about is Christmas. My family is going over to the Cullen house for Christmas and then to Phoenix for New Years.

A car honk interrupted my thoughts. I checked myself once more and made sure that my dark green dress was unwrinkled and that my hair was still in place. I grabbed my purse, sweater and jacket then headed out the door to the car where my love awaits. Oh that reminds me of another thing, I haven't had the courage yet to tell Edward that I loved him yet. I hoped that the time would be tonight.

"Good Evening Bella" He said as he opened my door for me. I smiled at him.

"Hey" came my childish reply. I always felt childish around him, Edward was sophisticated and cool and I was a total dork around him. Edward smiled at me.

We started driving and after abut an hour we came to a stop. I looked out my window to find that we were in the woods or near enough anyway. I looked at Edward questionably. He glanced around nervously.

"I thought that maybe we could have a picnic, just us. If you don't want to then we could always-" I cut off his rambling with a small kiss.

"I would love to have a picnic. It s actually very romantic." He sighed in relief then came around to my door to help me out. Who said chivalry was dead?

Once I was out of the car and safe on my feet, Edward went to get the basket from the backseat and the blanket. It was light outside and even a bit of sun was shining in the forest.

We got to the meadow ten minutes later, I was a trooper for the five minute but after that I he carried me for my shoes were so not made for walking in forest dirt.

We stopped at a large meadow. It was absolutely gorgeous, there was a waterfall in the background and lovely flowers of all time scattered around. I gazed at the setting long enough for Edward to set up the little picnic. He had lain the blanket down and had a plate of food prepared for me already.

On the plate there was a chicken salad sandwich, a variety of fruit and some veggies. He even had a cup of my favorite soda there. I smiled at him and felt the tears prickling at my eyes. Edward did all this stuff for me when he didn't need to and he did everything perfectly. He made sure that I was happy first and foremost and that made my love for him skyrocket.

I blinked back my tears and sat down to eat the meal that he or Esme prepared. It was absolutely delicious. By the time I finished my food, The sun had set and the stars were starting to appear. Edward and I laid back.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered. I felt Edward shrug.

"It doesn't compare to even the smallest details of your being." He stated. I blushed. I looked over to find him staring at me. His honey colored eyes seeming to melt as I looked into them. Suddenly the mood became serious.

"You are my star, Isabella. There might be millions of stars in the sky but none of them can compare to how bright you shine in my eyes. You are the beauty in my life, the light in my dark sky, the soul in me. You are my one and only. I love you, Isabella Swan." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Edward took a finger and collected it.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I said, my voice not strong enough to go over a whisper. We shared a passionate kiss under the stars and right then and there I knew that this was my place in life and this was where I meant to stay. Right there, next to him. Forever.

**How did you enjoy that Silver fans. I am really sorry for my delayed updating. Love to all of ya and remember to review what you want to happen next. **

**Peace, Love and Twilight**

**Shaibella Masen **


End file.
